The X Files: Reborn
by radicaltincan2.phan
Summary: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are about to retire and need someone to take their place. When two excited agents are up for the challenge, they might come across more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

 **WARNING:**

What you are about to read is classified information, trauma, sadness, blood, and mystery. In other words, this information you are about to read has gotten hundreds of people killed in the past year alone. Why you ask? Well, that would be spoiling the plot no wouldn't it.

What?

You STILL want to find out even after I said it was a _terrible_ idea?

In that case,

 **WECOME TO  
THE  
X FILES**

Good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

This story begins one fateful morning, you will find a 25-year agent of the FBI, hard at work for the final report. Raphael Pele* was his name, and the last "missing link" of his final report for his promotion was nowhere to be found. He blew a strand of chestnut brown hair out of his face. Then, he heard the News on the TV, and perked up to listen.

 _*Only days ago, the first of these strange markings had come up. Witnesses and police have confirmed that they saw the signs, but never saw who did it. One witness who wishes to remain anonymous posted this photo on Snapchat today: *_

It showed a photo at the side of a house with a sun with 16 rays around it, and an eye in the middle. Raphael quickly snapped a photo, and pondered what it could mean.

 _*Local police wish to not reveal any more information for now. Could this be another close encounter with another serial killer? Or maybe something a little superna-*_

Raphael turned off the TV.

 _That's what I'M going to find out._

Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," Raphael said in his French accent.

A woman with features too strong to be pretty, came in.

"Agent Skinner wants you," She said.

Raphael turned around, "What for?"

"Just come," She answered sternly.

Raphael slowly got out of his chair and followed the woman to the meeting room.

 _What is it this time?_ He thought.

* _Raphael Pele is a very old style French name; just be thankful I didn't name him Desparaux. (DEZ-per-arow) Just clarifying._

_ ** _Meanwhile_** ___

Agent Felicity O'Leary briskly walked to the main meeting room.

 _I wonder who my new partner is; I wonder what mission we are going to have; I wonder-_

She nearly ran into the door of the meeting room itself. She opened the door slowly and said cheerily, "Hello! I'm Felicity O'Leary and-"

"Just sit down Agent O'Leary," Skinner said irritably.

Felicity looked around the room there was Skinner (of course), a new guy that she had never met before, and Dana Skully and Fox Mulder?! She gasped silently.

"Please have a seat," Dana said to her.

Felicity sat down quickly and excitedly.

"Now," Skinner finally said, "Let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

 _Is this my partner?_ Raphael thought. He looked at the girl; she couldn't have been much older than him. Her curly, blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her uniform was wrinkled as if she slept in it. She turned his way and smiled at him. He smiled back awkwardly, and examined her closely. Her green eyes were full of laughter.

"Agent Pele this is your new partner, Agent O'Leary." Fox said breaking the silence.

Raphael shook hands with Felicity and sat back down.

"First of all," Skinner said, "The matter of why you all are here. Agent Mulder," He pointed at Fox.

"You see, we are about to retire, you know start a life on our own. So we need someone to take our place-"

Felicity immediately jumped up, "LIKE US? YOU WANT US TO BE THE NEXT AGENTS OF THE X FILES?!"

Fox blinked. "Yes, but-"

"AND HE'S MY PARTNER?!" Felicity pointed at Raphael.

"Yes… But-"

She started jumping up and down.

"But! It's very dangerous. Are you sure your up to the task?"

She nodded excitedly.

"They don't have a choice Mulder," Skinner said rolling his eyes, "Besides, she seems to like the idea. What about you Agent Pele?"

Raphael looked at Felicity and said, "Yes…"

"YAY!" Felicity yelled, "When do we start?"

Skinner handed them two case packets, one for each.

Raphael opened it up. The first picture was the sun with 16 rays and the eye in the middle. His eyes widened.

"Good luck agents, you may be dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Felicity and Raphael walked out of the room when she said, "What do you think it is?" She pointed at the sun symbol.

"I don't know. But start searching the hieroglyphics, or ancient Aztec symbols. I have seen this before, it was a long time ago."

Felicity couldn't resist, "I love your French accent."

Raphael just looked at her funny and kept walking.

She jogged to catch up with him, "We can go to my house, it has a private library with tons of books, maybe we can find something."

Raphael didn't look up. "It's safer here." He said coolly and continued walking briskly.

She walked in front of him, and blocked him. "This place doesn't have 100 books on ancient Egyptian history, OR 578 books on ancient Aztec history."

He sighed and finally said, "Okay. Where's your house?"

Felicity shook her head, "No, I'm taking you with me."

"Umm…"

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her car.

She pushed him into the passenger seat of her Jaguar and started the car.

"Aidez-moi!," Raphael squeaked as she slammed her foot down on the acceleration pedal.

She zoomed across the streets, nearly throwing Raphael against the windshield.

She stopped abruptly at a little picket-fenced house, colored blue and pink, with flowers of variety.

"This is my house!" She said as she got out of the car.

Raphael was still too shocked to move.

"Come on, you lazy bum!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the house.

Her little house was small and comfortable with lots of classy retro trinkets all around it.

"Come on! I'll show you to my private library!" She was about to grab his arm when backed away. She blinked curiously and told him to follow her.

For a small house the library was not small at all.

She climbed up the steps to a shelf that was labeled _Ancient Egyptian History,_ and she pulled out a book called _Hieroglyphics._

"How about I'll look in this book, and see if this Illuminati Sun means anything, and you find a book over there that could possibly lead us to a conclusion about the Sun… Thing. Okay?" She pointed at a shelf that was labeled _The Aztecs_.

"Okay," He replied, but Felicity silently squealed. _His accent is PERFECTION!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

Raphael had been awake for hours looking for some clue. Felicity had gone to sleep ages ago, leaving him to find out what that sun meant.

Baggy-eyed and yawning, he continued his search through the 15+ open books he had laid spread out across the desk. He nearly fell asleep too, when he heard a knock on the front door.

He got up and stretched, and slowly made his way to the door.

He was about to grab the door handle when he stopped.

 _You don't know who this is… You should ask Felicity first._ He said to himself.

But then again, he didn't want to wake her up, he thought it rude and he was starting to warm up to her.

He looked through the peephole and only saw an outline of someone, since it was so dark.

 _Is that a woman? No, man, he's too muscular to be feminine._

He slowly opened the door a peep, and asked, "Hello?"

The man turned his way and said in a deep voice, "Is this the residence of Felicity O'Leary?"

"Yes?..."

The man went closer to the door and said softly but firmly, "May I speak to her?"

"N-no she's asleep, b-but you c-can come back tomorrow," Raphael would stammer when he gets nervous. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a cock of a gun.

He glanced at the gun pointed at his chest. He grabbed the door handle with a sweaty hand, franticly thinking for a way out of this mess.

He heard a door opening and a big yawn. "Raphael?" Felicity said tired/worried.

 _Felicity! Sacre blu!_

She came up to the door and gasped it was too late, Raphael felt a piercing pain in his stomach, and fell crippled on the floor.

He heard slow disordered sounds: a slow scream, and a sound of a snapping jaw…

He could barely keep his eyes open, pain filling his body. He breathed harder and harder as his world disappeared into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Felicity woke up to the sound of strangled breaths. She could barely see, and she had a terrible pain in her jaw. She felt around her mouth; her jaw was misplaced and bloody, as if someone had punched her square on it. Oh wait, they did.

She didn't see the intruders face clearly, but she could make out some features, but they were too blurry in her head because of the pain. Then, she saw it: Raphael sprawled out on the floor, bloody and taking raspy, short breaths. She tried to reach him, to stop the blood flow somehow, but she was too weak.

She tore off some of her skirt and scooted her way over to him. She lifted his shirt, and saw the bullet hole right on his stomach area and tied the skirt piece on it.

His azure, crystal-like eyes looked up at her in gratitude, for he couldn't speak, he was too much in shock. She smiled as if she was implying "you're welcome" when she suddenly thought the worst: what If the intruder was still in the house?

She looked around her nervously, everything was intact; in this room, at least.

 _So, it couldn't have been a robbery, everything is too clean and not stolen._ She thought.

She staggered on her feet and stood up, struggling to pick up Raphael in the process. She laid him down on the sofa; she turned to leave, when she had heard a loud grunt from Raphael as if to warn her. She spun around and saw the man. This time, with the gun pointed at her.

Her gun was all the way across the house, and it would take too long to get it. She jumped behind the sofa, and heard the bullet woosh above her head. She heard slow, thunderous footsteps approaching her.

She moved away from the sofa, so that she could attempt an escape. The man face was covered by a black mask, only his cold, dark, eyes showing. She felt around for something to hit him with; a distraction. She felt a vase and threw it at his head. He snapped backwards, almost surprised, but got back in gear. But it was too late; Felicity had run into the library, locking the door and grabbing all the books to stuff them into her backpack, but one thing was missing. The page of a forgotten, rough looking book that was probably the answer to everything.

 _The man had stolen it!_ She thought angrily.

The door was being shaken violently, and she ran out the back door and into the garden.

She panted heavily, looking for a way out before _he_ came.

 _Raphael!_ She thought. She went around the house to the front door, for she knew the man would have been across the house still trying to open the door. The door was ajar and she quietly came upon the sofa where Raphael was lying down.

"Sorry… about…the…sofa…" He said raspy; the sofa was stained with blood.

"It's okay," She panted, "I never liked that sofa anyway."

Suddenly, there was a bang as the kitchen door swung open. She grunted as she tried to pick him up, but ended up half dragging him along, out the door and into the driveway. She hastily laid him down on the back seats, and ran over to the driver's seat. The man was running across the driveway. She started the car and reversed quickly, and sped out and away into the distance; leaving the man staring angrily behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **January 16, 1942**

Ansgar tossed and turned in his iron bed. He had been in that asylum for days; he had tried to tell them; they wouldn't listen.

 _"_ _Sie kommen,"_ He had said over and over again. His eyes stared blindly to the ceiling; repeating it over and over again.

" _Sie kommen,_ _Sie kommen,_ _Sie kommen..." (_ Translation: They are coming.)

The door to the blank, lifeless room opened. A shadowy figure of a doctor appeared in front of the German boy, and took out a long shot with some mysterious liquid. The Ansgar resited, screaming in fear, "Sie kommen...Hilf mir! Bitte...Ich gehöre nicht hierher! Lass mich raus! Oh, lieber, lassen Sie mich bitte ... Jemand, Helft mir!" (Translation: They are coming...

help me!

please...

I don't belong here!

Let me out! Oh, dear, let me out please... Someone, HELP ME!)

The doctor injected the fluid into the boy. He yelped in pain but slowly the pain started to ease away in soft strokes of relief.

Then Ansgar drifted in _perfect_ sleep.

 **Ansgar is German, and he's speaking German in the chapter. P.S. Ansgar is a German name...**

 **Woooooaaahhh!**


End file.
